<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How bitter are your lips (Cloud Strife) Prologue. by Clau_Teil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275305">How bitter are your lips (Cloud Strife) Prologue.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clau_Teil/pseuds/Clau_Teil'>Clau_Teil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clau_Teil/pseuds/Clau_Teil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh... you know it's hard for you to be gone.<br/>You know that even though I know I'm not supposed to be like this, I can't, because I wasn't ready yet or I'll never be ready for what happened.<br/>You know every time I sleep and wake up I think you're there...  I MISS YOU.</p>
<p>€€€€€€£££££€€€€€€€€€</p>
<p>Cloud Strife x reader</p>
<p>You can take the reader as : Female or male</p>
<p>Even though I took him as a man</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloud Strife &amp; Reader, Cloud Strife/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How bitter are your lips (Cloud Strife) Prologue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, as it says in the STRONG theme summary, if you don't know how to assimilate the theme then don't read it, but if you still continue it is your responsibility.</p>
<p>P.S. I'm sorry if you don't understand my incoherence, as I've tried my best to make it clear, but I still miss something.</p>
<p>I don't know why when I pasted the file I had into a document, some words were changed here.</p>
<p>My original language is Spanish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a long time in which everything is quiet, which suits everyone.</p>
<p>Cloud realized that Tifa's feelings were not about love, but something like feelings of friendship.  Since many nights ago he started going out with someone, not in the romantic way but rather to relax and visit the other places.</p>
<p>Every night that he went out with that person and others, so that they would later lose themselves, he did not tell that his own mind began to play with moments of hallucinations and he did not tell that one of those people was going to calm him down.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>As everyone knew this blond boy didn't smile much, but from one day to the next they began to notice changes in him.</p>
<p>It was also noticed when he started to look slightly depressed.  People wondered what had happened, some attributed it to Tifa having ended it, Tifa herself had denied all that since he and she were not in a relationship, they were just friends and, besides Tifa decided to ask Cloud but he, upon hearing the subject, deviated or answered that he had something more important to do.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>.<br/>- "Cloud" - a guy with a bare back, took a puff of his cigarette and then exalted - "if I'm ever not around, don't be sad" -</p>
<p>- "but you..."  - was interrupted.</p>
<p>- "Cloud" - the boy looked Cloud in the eye again - "you and I both know that I'm going to be gone for a while and" - with a sigh - "I don't want you to make your life miserable for me" -.</p>
<p>The boy put his cigarette in his pocket, went over to Cloud and kissed him, and Cloud kissed back.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>Other times, both were in a kind of open coral where there were chocobos, no wonder that at least the blond one liked chocobos a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- "Well, at least he was right to accept the invitation to come here," he said, climbing one of the wooden railings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- "exactly, it was great that he accepted my invitation" - said a big man taller than Cloud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cloud's partner was talking to the other man.  It was a while before the two of them talked in most of the others than Cloud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man left and they both went off to give each other little kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- "At least look for a hotel or a room"-he and the boy separated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- "haha, okay ~" - he said smiling</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now they both went into the other man's room and said that something had happened and he had to leave and that his relative is in his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both were sitting on some chairs, and in front of them there was a bar, the boy had come to serve a cloud his drink and the other mixed several other drinks to his glass and said - "I'll see if one of the employees gives me some small umbrellas" - and left.</p>
<p>A few minutes after he left another person came, he was half the size of Cloud, he had the look of purple hair and red eyes, and he had a very stoic face.</p>
<p>- "this is a laugh" - he said pointing to the drink.</p>
<p>- "What?"-</p>
<p>- "this is giggling, a happy and very strange boy, my brother's friend." -</p>
<p>Cloud nodded, the boy emptied the drink into a bottle and pulled out another bottle and said, "I recommend you don't treat him badly and don't make his life more difficult" - with this last one his eyes were kind of angry.</p>
<p>- "Besides, he's like my brother."</p>
<p>The boy was going to the stairs and the boy came again.</p>
<p>- "Cloud look, I got the umbrellas" - he said happily walking.</p>
<p>He also looked and saw the other person - "hello" -.</p>
<p>Both had to talk but the other said he had to go.</p>
<p>They both had a very quiet day and other things happened in the night.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Again the guy was looking out the window with a glass of whiskey, Cloud thought it was a wonderful view because the moon reflected the natural beauty of his companion.</p>
<p>- "Cloud, do you understand why I don't want you to name everything" - I take a drink - "this kind of relationship we have" -</p>
<p>- "I know, but you know what..."  - he said calmly but was interrupted</p>
<p>- "no, ... I can't, you can't" - he said with an exhausted tone</p>
<p>He returned to see Cloud and said - "we should stop doing these kinds of meetings" - with a sigh and a few seconds of continuous silence - "we should let ourselves be seen" -</p>
<p>Cloud rushed out of bed and walked as fast as he could to the other and put his hands on the other's cheeks and said - "I know you think you should get out and run away somewhere else but" - he placed his chin on the other's shoulder and whispered - "I don't want you to get out of my life, and I don't want to get out of your life either" - he left small kisses on the other's neck.</p>
<p>Cloud felt that the boy was going to cry so he looked at his face and saw that only this boy's eyes were glazed over.</p>
<p>- "You know, my rule is only sleep with someone once or twice and never sleep with them again" -</p>
<p>Nube already knew this, but listen to it again and in this situation it didn't help that it felt easier to assimilate, but I listen.</p>
<p>- "and look now" - by taking us out</p>
<p>- "my plan went in the toilet" - he said with disgust.</p>
<p>Calmly he said, "I shouldn't have had to struggle with the same man repeatedly and, look, I'm sorry for just making you feel like I'm worth something, for just making you dirty" -</p>
<p>Now if his eyes were tearing up but he didn't notice - "before I feel like I can't get away from you" - his voice became soft - "we must finish" -<br/>Cloud had understood that this boy was only running away but if he stayed a little longer he could.  - You know" - with one hand holding one of the cheeks and the other cleaning - "I'm glad your plan failed" - he came over and gave little kisses and then a hug.</p>
<p>- "I don't want you to suffer or feel sad for me" - and he accepted Cloud's hug.</p>
<p>Cloud charged the other guy and, both subjects gave each other passionate kisses.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>Days go by and you can even say months go by, both enjoying how close they can get every time they meet.</p>
<p>Until suddenly the ills you may have inside your head, can make you not respond properly.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>- "Cloud come quick" - voice call</p>
<p>- "I can't stand it" - voice call that sounded like someone crying.</p>
<p>- "I can't breathe properly" - voice call.</p>
<p>And so, there were so many voicemails that kept coming in that just ...  .many things cannot be explained the first time you hear them, but you can only say that day until the birds felt a disturbance.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>Cloud that day had to do a mission that had come up last, which he felt he should ignore and say no, and that he was going to continue tomorrow, but he didn't do it ...  big mistake. ...</p>
<p>When he arrived at his apartment, he took out his phone and had several voice mails, but a bitter taste was in his mouth from just feeling what he was longing for not to happen.</p>
<p>It came out as quickly as possible, Tifa appeared<br/>- "Cloud, will you.."  - was interrupted</p>
<p>- "I don't have time" - he hurried out of there and got on his bike</p>
<p>And while I was driving, I heard the last audio.</p>
<p>- "Cloud, I'm fine, sorry to bother you..."  - he let out a little sigh - "...you know...  Cloud...  I love you" - sounded cheerful - "Cloud take care and goodbye" - and that was the end of the call.</p>
<p>Cloud felt that something was wrong, he even accelerated more but...  everything...  was in vain.</p>
<p>When he arrived he rushed upstairs and opened the door with the spare key he had, only to find his world falling down again.</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>To be continued. . .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I hope you liked it.</p>
<p>If you want me to continue, vote and comment (although I'm not interested in only voting :3) because I will see how much you want me to continue, but if not, I will go up when I get :3 :3 :3.<br/>In my other wattpad account I will upload with the same title but there I will add something else.</p>
<p>I really don't know if I will upload it today or these days but I will let you know when it is uploaded.<br/>I really thought that this character was going to have more history but no, so my head turned on and many stories started to flow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>